


Allergen Scare

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Allergies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:heyy can I make a request where avenger!reader really likes to drink but unbeknowst to her and everyone else, she's actually allergic to alcohol. some people like natasha and bruce were concerned before because of how easily red she becomes after drinking, but she'll always say that it's because she's lightweight. one day while she's drinking with tony and the others, the allergy kicks in and she got rashes on her body. loki was the first one to notice and stop her before anything worst happen.





	Allergen Scare

You feel your face heat up, as it usually does as you drink. You giggle as Loki enters the room. Bruce and Natasha exchange a look of concern, but you roll your eyes. Your face is flushed and Loki sits next to you. He instantly puts his hand on your head. “What are you doing?” You frown.

“You’re sick.” Loki looks down at you. Your stomach was becoming upset, but you thought it was just because you haven’t had anything to eat yet.

“No, I’m drunk!” You laugh and fall into his chest a little bit. “And I may confess something to you.”

“(Y/n)…” Natasha warns you. Unfortunately, you have no filter when you’re like this.

You close your eyes as the urge to throw up increases as the familiar feel of a headache takes over. “(Y/n)!” Loki yells your name as you lose consciousness. “Wake up!” Him, Bruce, and Natasha notice your breathing becomes shallow. “What’s happening?” He becomes desperate. You were just fine before!

“She’s having an allergic reaction.” Bruce lifts you quickly and rushes you to the infirmary in the tower. You lay limp in his arms. Loki feels a pang of jealousy, but he pushes that aside, after all, you are dying as he follows behind you.

“Will she be okay?” Bruce lays you on the hospital bed and starts talking to the doctors. “(Y/n)!” Loki sits next to you. He refuses to move for the nurses and doctors. “I’m not leaving her!”

“Come on, Loki!” Nat and Bruce drag him from your bedside so they can run tests. “Loki!” He is pacing the hall, making everyone nervous. “She’s in good hands.”

“She doesn’t know…” He looks down. Bruce and Nat exchange a knowing look.

“Loki, we’ll let you in there first.” They sit, but Loki can’t relax.

“What if she doesn’t make it?”

“You’re overeating.” Bruce sighs. “We got her here in plenty of time.”

“We don’t even know what’s wrong with her!” Loki yells.

“She’s stable.” The doctor comes out with a smile. “You can enter.” Loki pushes past her and plants himself at your bed.

“(Y/n)!” He grabs your hand. “Please…”

“Loki…” They try to reason with him.

“Loki?” You open your eyes slowly to see his worried face above you. Your throat is sore and slightly swollen. “What? What happened?”

“Darling, you-you had a reaction.” He looks at your hands to not meet your eyes. You’re still feeling the effects of the alcohol in your system and you squeeze his hand.

“I love you.” Your voice is raspy, but Loki loves the sound. You spoke the words he thought he didn’t deserve. “You’re so cute.” You try to touch his face, but end up lightly slapping him. “I’m sorry!”

“Hush.” He kisses your hand. “You’re drunk.”

“Kiss me!” You demand hoarsely. He chuckles, unable to understand how calm you are. You almost left him, forever. How could you just lightly tell him you love him and demand affection?

“Sweet heart.” He sighs. “We will talk tomorrow.” He kisses your forehead. “You scared me.” You giggle and close your eyes.

“Fine, but you will not escape me.”

“I won’t leave, my sweet love.” He smiles and relaxes, finally content you are safe here.


End file.
